Chapter 1 : Love Old & New
by SensualPhrase
Summary: So I decided to write something off course. It's a Kaname and Yuuki one for all you guys. : Hope you enjoy it! Your ratings are appreciated! More on the romance than mystery side. : Love.


_Hey there. It's my first time writing a fanfic for you guys out there. This one is out of the manga, kind of like a side story yeah. (: Just for those pureblood lovers. Hope that you guys enjoy it. :D I'll try to post more chapters when I have the time. Oh, this story's a bit on the modern side, with the designer labels and all, do forgive me. (:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the characters. _

* * *

"Yuki! Are you almost done?"

"Stop rushing me onii-sama! This dress is really hard to put on, with the weird clasps and all! It's your entire fault that you have to wait since you got me this dress. So stop whining." Yuki, my beloved girl, all but screamed back at me.

"-chuckles- Alright, I can't wait to see you in that. The elders would be SO into you."

"Stop teasing me about it already. It's bad enough that we have to go to this benefit for their sake. I'm done, you ready?"

"Whenever you are." Kaname replied.

I wasn't ready for what awaited me on the other side of the door. My breath got caught in my chest at the sight of her. For a split second, I wondered how she could ever be mine. That beautiful and pure beauty. I was really one lucky guy.

She was a vision in a tantalizing shade of deep red. Her semi-straight black hair stained with brown streaks cascaded down her back in a tumble of luscious curls. The dress that I picked out, hugged to curves I never knew she had. The red complimented the bright red shine of her eyes and brought out her charm. Had I not known the stunning grace of a vampire like her, I would have thought this was as beautiful as it could get. A simple heart-shaped necklace graced her pale neck and a pair of Manolo Blahniks worked their magic on her feet. A simple black clutch she held wrapped up the whole outfit, suiting her to a T.

"W-wow, you look… Amazing."

"And thank you and that smooth talk of yours my love." Yuki replied, a little blush creeping up her face.

"I love that you went with that natural look, without make up at all. I feel so dull standing next to you right now. No matter, we shall be on our way. Shall we?" I gestured towards the awaiting limo on our porch and extended a waiting hand.

She took my hand and allowed me to guide her towards the limo. Her smooth hand felt cold in mine and I felt her shiver at our touch.

We were to attend a dinner tonight at Aidou's house. I was hesitant as I wanted to spend time with Yuki, showing her the parts of our world but Yuki was eager and so, here we are, in a limo on the way to Aidou's summer house.

In the limo, I pulled her close and hugged her. I always felt the need to reassure her that I will always be there for her, no matter what. She hugged me back and when she pulled back, I couldn't help but kiss her. It may have lasted less than 5 seconds but she could tell my worry from that very kiss.

"What's wrong onii-sama?" Yuki asked.

"It's nothing, just my usual case of cold feet. I know you are old enough to handle all the benefits and all but I really can't help but worry that you might hear or smell something that might upset you. You do know that you can count on me to be there for you when you need me right?" Kaname looked at Yuki intensely.

"Of course I can. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you. Don't worry about me, I know I have the most reliable and loving onii-sama around. I'm worried and a little frightened by Sara-sama though. She doesn't seem to like me very much does she?" Yuki looked at me sadly.

To put her fears to rest, I kissed her lightly again, and again.

"Sara is the least of your worries. She's just assumed that she would be queen one day. Somehow, you screwed up her little plan I guess. But no worries, she would never dare to lay a hand on you. If she dares to threaten you in any way, I'll make her pay for her actions."

Yuki frowned, that cute pout of hers that makes me want to put another kiss on her to wipe it away. "But I thought that she would have been nice to me, since there are so few purebloods left."

Before I could say another word, the driver announced that we had arrived at Aidou's house. Sighing, I hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek, making her blush once again. "You'll do just fine sweetheart, promise me you'll enjoy this dinner? You're the one who was so keen on attending it in the first place. So no complains, deal?" I said before climbing out of the limo to open her door before she had time to say another word.

The benefit then went by in a blur. We were greeted by many, shunned by few and always in the centre of attention. I was afraid that Yuki would tire quickly and I was always there to offer her a drink, a shoulder to lean on. She started to show signs of fatigue about 2 hours into the dinner. I invited her to join me on the balcony for a bout of fresh air.

Standing on the balcony, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smelled of lavender and I buried my face into her hair. What a wonderful smell, I thought. She leaned back against me and sighed. Sensing her discomfort, I pulled her up onto the ledge of the balcony and leaned into the crook of her neck, as she planted little kisses on top of my head. I always feel like a small child next to her and she never ceases to amaze me. She held me close and whispered "I love you." Her voice sounded like the ringing of bells and I closed my eyes to savor that moment.

"I love you too Yuki, I always will. We purebloods live forever and I promise that I will protect you, love you and stay by your side forever. My beautiful sister, so pure and full of light. You bring light into my dark world and illuminate my soul."

"Onii-sama, if our parents were still alive, do you think that we would have moments like this?" Yuki stared at me intently.

"Of course Yuki. Juuri and Haruka wanted nothing more than our happiness. Now, I think that we should return to the dinner and announce our leave. Aidou would be disappointed if we just disappeared without saying goodbye."

As we made our way back to the dining hall, I linked my hand with hers and she smiled. I felt as if something was overflowing from within my heart, as if my heart didn't have the capacity to hold the waves of emotions I felt at that moment. It was a good feeling and I squeezed her hand.

After saying our goodbyes, we left Aidou's house and made our way back to our mansion. The place where we grew up in, the place where we will always feel at home. Even though Yuki was always kept underground and not allowed on the surface when she was young, she had surprisingly vivid memories of the house, considering the fact that she lost her memories of us for 10 years. As she skipped towards the main door, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she had grown up to be. She seemed perfect for me, always taking away my worries and replacing them with happy memories throughout.

"Yuki."

"Yes Onii-sama?"

"Are you happy here with me?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

"Of course I am, I love this place and more importantly, I love you." She replied.

Sitting across her in the study watching her read, I felt this piercing feeling through my chest and it hurt so much to even breathe. What was this feeling?

* * *

_2 days later at Cross Academy…_

"We have a new student here at Cross Academy." Chairman announced to the night class. "Her name is Anise Yuuhara and she will be joining the night class from now on. Yuki, you will be her 'big sister' for a month or so till she settles in."

"Yes, Chairman." Yuki replied. "Anise-chan, I'm Kuran Yuki. This is Aidou-sama, Shiki-sama, Rima-chan, Ruka-chan and Kaname-sama."

"Hello, a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Anise Yuuhara." Anise stated softly, her eyes darting around the room, before finally resting on Kaname.

"-whisper- She's a beauty isn't she? Can't be compared to Yuki-sama though." Aidou whispered to Shiki.

She was pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes. The typical features a vampire would have. What was special about her was the aura she exuded. It was… black. There was just something about this girl that didn't seem right. Of course I already am aware of what she's here for, and I had no idea that the Chairman would put Yuki in charge of her. This worries me.

"Yuki, come over here."

"Yes Onii-sama?" She beamed at me.

"I don't want you hanging around Anise too much."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her that you don't like?" Yuki frowned.

"Of course not, I just don't want you mixing around with bad company. The Yuuhara family dates back a long way and there are not pleasant memories about them. So please." I pleaded with her.

"Alright Onii-sama, but would you please play along and be nice to her? She seems really lost."

"Of course, Yuki." I agreed, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Anise! It's time for our lessons! Come along now." Yuki sang.

"Alright Yuki, you can call me Ani. Everyone does." Anise smiled at my dear girl, that grin that exposed her fangs to everyone in the hall. That is, everyone but Yuki, who seemed oblivious to any of Anise's ulterior motives. I will get to the bottom of this, something is just not right.

* * *

"Hey Yuki, you and Kaname-sama are purely siblings right?" Anise-chan asked me.

"Well, yeah. We're pureblood siblings. Why?" I replied.

"Oh, do you think that a pureblood king like him would ever consider someone like me? He's really tall, dark and handsome." Anise-chan replied with that faraway glance, her eyes glazed over.

I felt a flare of anger and jealousy but I held it in. How dare she! Doesn't she know that Onii-sama is mine, and that we are siblings who were made for each other, destined to marry each other one day. The whole vampire world knows that, how come she seems so oblivious to it!?

"Oh, I won't know. You'd have to ask him that. He really hasn't fancied anyone before. But I do know that we were destined to marry each other when we grew up." I replied with a smile in my voice. That should teach her not to fancy unavailable guys.

"Tsk, all that old traditions. Don't you think they should be broken? I think that he might fall for me if I could just get his attention. Ooh! He is dee-licious. So yummy." She mused, fully-fanged.

"Anise! You know talk like that is forbidden in this school." I chastised.

"Who cares! Oh Yuki, you _have _to help me get his attention. I think he is just so handsome and strong and _powerful_." Anise retorted.

I stared at my friend who I've barely known for 2 months. How could she talk like that? She seems to be obsessed with power and cute guys. What is wrong with her? And how can she be so careless as to expose her fangs like that? This is so not like the girl I met not long ago. She seems like a totally different person. And this is the first time I'm hearing Anise saying she has taken an interest to someone.

"Anise-chan, you know I can't do that. He is my brother. If there's anything you wish to tell him, you have to tell him directly, and not leave little hints here and there. Kaname is straightforward and he would wish that his partner be the same." I stated.

"But…!"

"No more 'buts' and let's get a move on. If there's anything you have to tell Kaname, you can do that after school. Now's not the time."

* * *

_Anise's P.O.V_

As I watched Yuki walked down the hallway ahead of me, I sense her discomfort, anger and jealousy. They course through me like waves of electricity. She really needs to learn how to control that temper of hers and her emotions. They roll of her and onto the people around her.

Bringing up Kaname was my trump card. I knew about their relationship long before I entered the Academy. -giggles- This is going to be so interesting…

* * *

_Alright guys, this is the end for chapter 1. Hopefully, I'll get more time to write another chapter. Hope that you guys enjoyed this one. It was quite a joy to write it. (: Your ratings and comments are deeply appreciated! _


End file.
